


mechanics do it with grease

by anddirtyrain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddirtyrain/pseuds/anddirtyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Raven and Wick knew each other before this whole mess, and things don't really change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mechanics do it with grease

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that they knew each other before earth, but we haven't gotten any flashbacks yet. Just my little first try at writing for this fandom, more of a drabble than anything.
> 
> I apologize for the tittle too. Very sorry.

  It’s the talk of their station. It’s not often that they get people straight out of school. Actually, never.

“She’s just a kid,” Tully says, as he fidgets with his tablet laid down on his impressive belly. (Kyle wonders how he managed to accomplish that, given the fact that they’re all given the same rations.) He does agree with him, though. “William’s my age and I still don’t trust him out there.”

"How much training could she have had?" Valdez adds from beside him.

“They have a baby fixing the holes on a space station,” he says, shaking his head. There’s two things to it. First, it took him nearly three years of trying and working his ass off to get where he is. He’s good, he knows he’s good, but he’s not special enough to get picked out of his class at age 17 and given a spot on Mecha Station. And second, they don’t really get along with them. It’s an ancient tradition, not to be argued with. They are like oil and water.

So he doesn’t know this Reyes girl, and maybe his pride takes a little blow, but there’s curiosity there as well waiting to be satisfied.

 

His entire team is figuring out a way to fix a small fissure that has half of the Agro station on lockdown with the less amount of resources possible. When a girl, helmet with a raven drawn on it under her arm (which gives him a clue as to who she is), barges in and informs them that it’s all fixed.

Somewhere underneath the incredulity something like respect begins to form for this stranger.

From that day on Engineering shuts up pretty quickly and permanently about the age of the new Mecha Station’s recruit. She’s amazing in her field, not that they would ever admit to it or say it out loud, because, well, they’ve got to have some pride to them. Their sense of superiority completely squashed. (Damn Mechanics) Still, he hears under someone’s breath:

“Maybe now they’ll be a match to us, eh?”

 

A few days later, he’s hunched over a notebook when the sounds of boots on the entrance of Engineering snap him out of it. The girl at the door, she couldn’t be older than a teenager, really; has the biggest eyes he’s ever seen, and to match them an expression of extreme disapproval.

“You’re Reyes,” he tells her, earning him the raise of an eyebrow. He puts his hands up in mock surrender at the look on her face. Way to introduce yourself, Kyle.

“Hey, don’t blame _me._ You’re the talk of this part of town lately. _Youngest Zero-G mechanic in 50 years_ and all that.” He copies Sinclair’s tone of voice, and he swears the side of her mouth lifts up. Maybe it was the lightning

 “52,” she corrects him, “not that I’m counting.” She swaggers more than she walks over to his desk, like it was her own damn house.

“So…what needs fixing?” she asks over her shoulder.

“It’s not broken.” He’s quick to defend his design. It works, it does; it just needs a bit of elbow grease. That’s _their_ job.

He brings the flow meter to view by removing a few papers with designs and memos on them and he can see her retaining her sigh from the corner of his eye. She lays her tool box down on his table, all the while inspecting his work.

“Like a toddler with building blocks…” she mutters under her breath, digging a wrench out of her box. He’d be offended if it wasn’t for the fact she was nearly smiling.

“Hey, you come into _my_ territory and offend _my_ designs? “ 

“I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need me,” she answers him, fast as a whip. “I mean, it’s cute and all…“

“It’s _sophisticated_ , I wouldn’t expect you to-“

“ _It doesn’t work_ ,” she drags, getting to making it as she rolls her eyes. “Wick, is it?”

“She knows my name,” he exclaims mockingly.

“Don’t blame _me_ , you’re the guy who designs a gas mass flowmeter so complicated a mechanic needs to take a look. I have more important things to do, you know?”

“You wound me, Reyes,” he says, holding a hand to his chest.

“Raven,” she tells him.

“Kyle,” he tells her, not bothering to stand up as he offers her his hand. She takes it, shaking it harder than he expected, like a soldier. She doesn’t end up calling him by his first name either.

 She walks out not 20 minutes later, kinks worked out, the promise that they will not die over a leak thanks to a failure in his design on her lips. He decides he likes her then, the little wrench monkey.

 

Coda

The sun is high on the sky, and though winter is approaching fast, the warmth of it still lingers on his skin, something he thought he’d never feel. There’s the sort of peaceful atmosphere he’s come to relish on. No bombs to be planted and no wars to be fought. No wars but one.

“What is this even supposed to be, Wick?” Raven asks, turning the tablet around so he can catch a look at his design. He rolls his eyes.

“If you don’t know I’m afraid you’re not as smart as everyone thinks.”

“Well, it could be a heater….if it wasn’t _ridiculous.”_ She looks up at him, that expression he’s so used to by now on her face. She points toa part of his sketch, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Heat exchanger support clip,” he answers.

_“Useless.”_

“It’s refined,” he argues. Just because they lived on earth and most everything was covered in a layer of dust didn’t mean they couldn’t have agreeable mechanisms.

“It won’t do shit,” she laughs.

“Just shut up,” he tells her, and sneaking a hand into her hair and bringing his mouth down on hers, manages to keep her quiet pretty efficiently. She kisses him back in kind, the tablet forgotten on the metal table behind them. (He counts this a success. He knows she’s smarter, he won’t give her the satisfaction.)


End file.
